The Tragedy
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Erin was engaged to G.W. Haines. Then he was killed. Fall 1940.


_The first Fall after the second World War began was a difficult time for my entire family. Friends had been shipped to all corners of the world and many changes came to our family. My sister Erin had been engaged to a fine young man since that Spring. After enjoying the Summer together, GW was called to serve his country. No one knew the extent he would end up serving, until one day in October 1940._

 **October 9, 1940**

18-year old Erin sat on the window sill, watching the sun set in the October sky. The sun's final rays brought out the natural beauty of the yellow and red leaves of the tree on the mountain.

"Hi Erin," a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hi Mary Ellen." Erin smiled at her older sister.

"Star gazing?" she grinned.

"Sort of. There's actually not enough stars out yet to gaze at too many." Erin smiled. "I'm actually thinking about the wedding."

Mary Ellen nodded. "Well that's allowed." She smiled.

"I talked to GW a couple nights ago. He and I are looking at December 20 for our wedding date. It's the Saturday before Christmas. Can't you just imagine it Mary Ellen? The mountain will be covered with snow and everything will look so pretty. Everyone is so happy at that time of the year. Christmas makes everyone happy. It's the perfect time of the year to get married."

Mary Ellen smiled. "It will be wonderful."

Erin nodded.

"How is the future bride holding up?"

"I'm all right. It's hard to have him away. But I know he'll only be gone for a few more months. When we're married, everything will be all right."

"I remember feeling that way before I married Curt."

"Your anniversary's not too far away. What are you gonna do?"

"It's the 14th, that's Monday. I'm not too sure yet. Curt mentioned maybe grabbing a bite to eat in Charlottesville and then going to a movie."

"You're so lucky to have a Fall anniversary Mary Ellen." Erin smiled. "It's such a romantic time of the year. I wish GW and I could get married today."

"And Christmas isn't a romantic time of the year?" Mary Ellen grinned. "You'll have a wonderful time of the year to celebrate your anniversary as well."

Erin smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk? Fall evenings make for the best walks."

"Sure," Erin smiled. "Let me grab my sweater."

 **October 11, 1940**

The eleventh day of October fell on a Friday. A sober Mary Ellen drove to her parents' house that afternoon. She had a telegram addressed to her younger sister.

"Hi Mary Ellen," Erin greeted.

Mary Ellen didn't reply.

Erin's smile disappeared.

"I have a telegram for you." Mary Ellen said.

Erin gasped and opened the envelope. She read it and began sobbing.

"GW!" she sobbed.

Tears streamed down Mary Ellen's cheeks as she hugged her younger sister. "Erin, I'm so sorry!"

That night when Curt came home, he told the whole family of how GW was killed in a training accident. Everyone was very sad. Jason was only a year older than G.W. Mary Ellen had taught G.W. to dance. G.W. was like another brother to Elizabeth and Joy. But Erin was the most heartbroken of the family.

 **October 16, 1940**

The following Wednesday was much different than the previous. Just a week ago, Erin had been telling Mary Ellen her plans for the wedding. Now, Erin was saying goodbye to the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Erin bit her lip all morning. But at the funeral she couldn't hold the tears back. Mary Ellen and Olivia held Erin's hands during the entire service.

Curt, in uniform, presented a flag to Erin. Tears streamed down Erin's cheeks. While not customary for a soldier to hug a family member, Curt hugged Erin.

"I love you Erin," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Erin nodded, unable to speak through sobs.

After the funeral, many people gave Erin hugs.

At home that evening, she cried into her pillow. Everyone gave her space to grieve in her own way. Later that night, she came downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Erin asked Elizabeth.

"They all took a walk."

Erin could see Elizabeth had been crying.

"You all right?"

"I think I should be asking you that question."

Erin nodded.

"Erin, I feel I've lost a brother." Elizabeth began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Erin hugged her younger sister. The tears began to flow again.

After several minutes of sobbing, Erin spoke up. "Elizabeth, we have to remember our good memories of him. We had lots of good times with G.W. That's how he would want us to remember him, not through tears. He'd want us to go on with our lives."

Elizabeth nodded.

Joy came in, holding Mary Ellen's hand. The 5-year old didn't fully understand what was going on but she knew things were different. Curt and Mary Ellen gave her the "kid definition" of what had happened.

Erin grew stronger in the coming weeks and months.

 _Though the loss of G.W. was a difficult one, we all drew closer as a family. Erin grew stronger and stronger as time went on. Three years later, she would meet another man, this time the man that she would marry. No matter where she went in life, she knew that she would always have a part of George William Haines with her._


End file.
